Not applicable
The present system relates to the collection of visible light energy from solar radiation and the distribution of such light energy to the internal areas of a building for rumination purposes. A great variety of light transmitting systems have been proposed in this field of art. Most of the known systems typically include a light collector element mounted on the roof of a building for collecting the radiation energy and some form of light diffuser element connected to the collector element from which the light is emitted into the internal area of the building. Other systems further include some form of conductor element mounted between the collector element and diffuser element to provide an extended optical path through which the light energy may be transmitted over a particular distance.
There are a number of drawbacks associated with the lighting systems currently known in this field. Indeed, there are serious drawbacks associated with some of the more complex systems in that they are quite expensive both to purchase and install and require a good deal of ongoing maintenance. Further problems are encountered as these rooftop-mounted systems are susceptible to the adverse effects of weather. Moreover, the known systems do not effectively collect natural light throughout the day because the collector element utilized fails to track the daily movement of the sun and the changing direction of the sun""s rays.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a less expensive passive lighting system having a collector element mounted adjacent a vertical translucent surface of a building for the collection of visible light energy therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a natural lighting system that is modular in design and hence easily adaptable to both new and existing building structures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a natural lighting system which is mounted entirely within the interior space of a building.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a natural lighting system which employs a plurality of reflectors for transmitting solar rays collected at a vertical collector element along a reflective conduit to an internally-mounted light diffusion element for the dispersion of natural light about an interior area of the building.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a natural lighting system that is greatly effective in transmitting natural light throughout the daylight hours.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the accompanying detailed description when taken in conjunction with the following drawings.
The present system relates to an internal natural light delivery system designed to bring natural light into unexposed areas of an enclosed building structure. Such concept particularly lends itself to buildings having more than one floor. Because of the impracticality of penetrating horizontal floor levels above, light is intended to be gathered from a vertical and external translucent or transparent surface. The primary components of the internal natural light delivery system include:
1. a rotatable collector having a first reflector adjacent an internal surface of a translucent external structure of a building and a sun-tracking element; the reflector directs light rays upward in a substantially vertical direction and the sun-tracking element rotates the collector to provide direct sunlight to the reflector throughout the daylight hours;
2. a first hollow member adjacent the collector such that light rays reflected upward by the first reflector are directed through the first hollow member;
3. a first elbow adjacent the first hollow member, the first elbow having a second reflector and disposed such that the light rays directed through the first hollow member encounter the second reflector and are reflected in a substantially horizontal direction;
4. a second hollow member adjacent the first elbow and disposed such that light rays reflected by the second reflector are directed through the second hollow member and into an internal area of a building;
5. a second elbow adjacent the second hollow member, the second elbow having a third reflector, the second elbow disposed such that at least a portion of light rays directed through the second hollow member is directed downward by the second reflector;
6. a diffuser adjacent the second elbow whereby at least a portion of the light rays reflected by the second reflector are dispersed into the internal space of the building.
The first hollow member is preferably substantially vertical and the second hollow member is preferably substantially horizontal. Additionally, the first hollow member and the second hollow member may have reflective internal surfaces. The first reflector of the collector may be a flat, concave or convex reflective surface. The translucent surface is preferably transparent and is more preferably a window.
The present system is also designed to be of modular construction whereby ease of installation may be accomplished even within an existing building structure. The collector and associated first hollow member may be mounted either as a free-standing unit or in secure relationship to a column of the building. The associated second hollow member and first and second elbows preferably are positioned within the plenum space of the buildingxe2x80x94a space typically reserved for mechanical/electrical structures anyway.
Another embodiment of the internal natural light delivery system includes:
1. a hollow member comprising a reflective internal surface and an open end, the open end is adjacent a translucent external structure of a building and configured such that a portion of the reflective internal surface is optically available to light rays transmitted through the translucent external structure; whereby at least a portion of the light rays is reflected through the hollow member by the internal reflective surface;
2. an elbow adjacent said hollow member comprising a reflector, said elbow disposed such that at least a portion of light rays reflected through said hollow member is directed into an internal space of said building; and
3. a diffuser adjacent the elbow whereby at least a portion of the light rays reflected by the reflector are dispersed into the internal space of the building.
The hollow member is preferably substantially horizontal, and the entire internal natural light delivery system may be located in the plenum space of the building.